Copycat Gamer
by zed019
Summary: Sucked through a wormhole into the DBZ universe. A teens life is turned upside down, luckily, he got a copy of the gamer skill.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Zed's POV:**

_"Headlines: 17 year old Zed was abducted by aliens through a black hole."_ Were my thoughts when I was sucked though a strange portal.

"Urg, where am I?." I asked when I woke up.

"Glad your awake, you really had a nasty fall, I'm Son Goku." said the spiky haired man with the orange gi.

"Right, I must've hit my head hard, If your Son Goku then I have the gamer ability and say menu, hahahaha." I said and explained sarcastically.

I really didn't expect a menu to pop-out and I was looking at the skills section.

* * *

**Gamers mind Passive Lv. (Max)**

-Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.

* * *

**A gamers body Passive Lv. (Max)**

- Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.

* * *

"Urg, great, at least I'm alive, I'm sorry Son Goku, you just reminded me of the world martial arts champion." I said to him in disbelief.

"Oh, I am, are you into martial arts?." He asked me curiously.

"Heavens no, I would be defeated quite easily, maybe in a hundred years." I joked.

"Ohhh, hmmm, that's it, I'm giving you a head start on your training, My son is on high school right now and I'm bored." Said Goku with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Wear these, these are my old training clothes, I'm sure they will fit you." Goku said with a smile that made no room for argument.

"Urghhh, these are weighted clothes, huff huff, are you sure this is safe for me?, I'm still a beginner." I said in protest.

"You'll be fine, now just jog around the house a hundred times and your done for the day." Said Goku smiling.

"Huff, huff, huff, huff." I panted as I ran with weighted clothes and at the end of the day I managed to finish it.

"Menu." I said as I rested.

* * *

Name: Zed

Profession: The Gamer Copycat

Level: 1

Hp: 170

Mp: 170

Str -12

Vit - 7

Dex - 5

Int - 7

Wis - 6

Luk - 6

* * *

"Phew, I never knew I would finish 100 laps in that course." I said as I went back to inside to find Goku.

"Oh your finished?, great, your free to use the bath on the 2nd floor guest room, theres some regular clothes there for you to wear." Goku said approvingly.

I delightfully took the bath and scrubbed my body, I went back down feeling refresh and newly clothed.

"Great, your here, I want you to meet my wife Chi-chi, she's a great cook." Said Goku.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Chi-chi, my name is Zed, I'll be in your care." I said as I bowed.

"My how polite, please join as for dinner." Chi-chi offered and I accepted.

I was never so shocked before in my life, Goku totally bulldozed the food.

* * *

Ding

Through a special action, you have learned a skill.

New Skill Learned : Observe (beginner) - 0 mp

- Allows to observe objects and opponents.

* * *

"Observe." I said if I could find that info on Goku.

* * *

Goku: level 70

- A saiyan warrior.

* * *

"Hmm, well it's better than nothing." I said as I ate at my pace.

**Time Skip 1 month.**

I never actually thought I would survive a month's worth of training but I did

"Menu." I said as I wanted to check my progress

* * *

Name: Zed

Profession: The Gamer Copycat

Level: 1

Hp: 330

Mp: 170

Str -35

Vit - 23

Dex - 5

Int - 7

Wis - 6

Luk - 6

* * *

I seem to have gotten my new skills too.

* * *

**Mastery of skill physical endurance**

Physical Endurance (Passive) Level 5 exp 60%

- The body's durability increase and you take less damage.

7% Decrease in damage from physical attacks.

* * *

**Mastery of skill Martial Arts**

Martial Arts (Passive) Level 9 exp 10%

- Increase the body's alertness and attack

11% Increase damage from physical attacks.

* * *

I finally decided it's time to solo some dungeon. I gathered my energy and forced it to form a dome.

"A skill has been created through a special action."

"A skill to make Illusion Barriers [ ID Create ], has been created."

* * *

**[ ID Create (active) Lv. 1 Exp: 0.0% ]**

- Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeon may be created according to level.

* * *

I also recreated the the mana or chi skills of the gamer manwha which will prove helpful and some other skills I can scavenge.

* * *

**[ Lightning Baang (active) Lv. 1 Exp: 0.0%/ Mp: 6 ]**

- A long Distance attack skill with with a compressed mana ball which can be controlled individually. Only possible for those very talented in manipulation mana.

-Added natural affinity: Lightning

* * *

**[ Mana shield (active ) Lv. 1 Exp: 0.0%/ Mp: 30 ]**

- One of the most basic defensive skill using mana.

Effect: Block a portion of the impact.

- 50 additional mp used per minute.

* * *

"Hmm nice, now for the exit." I said as I concentrated again.

* * *

Ding

**[ ID Escape (active )Lv. 1 Exp: 0.0% ]**

- Used to escape instant dungeons.

* * *

I used that time to hunt some zombies and increase in skills that I'm new at. So by the end of the day, I was now level 15.

* * *

Skills update:

-Lightning Baang Lv. 9 = 9 Compressed mana balls

-Mana Shield Lv 6 = now 24 mp per cast.

* * *

I even secretly taught myself the fly skill, yeah quite fascinating.

"Menu." I said.

* * *

Name: Zed

Profession: The Gamer Copycat

Level: 15

Hp: 4400

Mp: 10070

Str -35

Vit - 43

Dex - 25

Int - 107

Wis - 6

Luk - 6

* * *

The day was finally over and I went to report to Goku and I slept early.

**Goku's POV:**

I saw a young man fall from a wormhole and saved him. He seems quite delirious and seems to be a big fan of mine. We introduced ourselves and I found out his name is Zed.

At least I can do is impart upon him some self defense skills. I sense something spark within this boy, just a small spark.

I gave him my old training weighted gi, he quite looks good on it.

Zed looks quite haggard, but he did manage to jog a hundred rounds around my house, quite an achievement for a normal person.

I trained him in a month and he grows steadily, but it wasn't until the end of the month when I felt a strong power boost in him.

_"How did he get so strong?, I was planning in to sending him to Bulma but I changed my mind, hehehe, I definitely know his strength skyrocketed, judging by his Ki, I'm definitely going to have fun tomorrow."_ Goku thought before he slept.

**Zed's POV**:

I woke up early this morning, feeling refreshed and very smart, I can recall things easily now as if I had edetic memory.

I decided to put on the weighted clothes and trained. It wasn't until I sense a high level energy signature that I stopped and looked at the direction.

"Sense Skill has been created."

* * *

**Sense**

- Able to sense nearby opponents and energy signature.

* * *

"Hello, I'm looking for Son Goku, I'm Son Gohan his son." Said the teenager.

"Ahh, hello my name is Zed, I'm a temporary student of your father, he should be waking about now, it's nice to meet you." I said and he left inside the house.

Meanwhile I completed my training and I see Goku and Gohan heading my way.

"Well hello there Goku, I thank you for the month of self defense training, just like we agreed, you'll introduce me to Bulma for a job right?." I asked him as he said he was going to introduce me to Bulma for a job at capsule corp.

"Hmm, that depends, I want you to spar with Gohan today." Said Goku smirking.

"Please, do go easy on me, I'm quite new to this." I said as the spar was fought.

I really didn't think I would be able to head toe to toe with Gohan albeit slightly.

After a 10 minute of exchange of blows, Gohan seems to lost himself and flew himself up and then charged his ki.

**"Masenko Ha!."** Gohan said before he realized what he had done.

_"Shit."_ Were both me and Gohan's thought before the masenko landed on me, but not after I casted a triple mana shield barrier.

**"Booom!."** a large explosion occured.

* * *

Lost 2000 hp from damage.

* * *

"Uff, uff, that was mean, very well, I might as well show some little stuff I have been learning on the sidelines." I said softly but both saiyans clearly heard what I said and perked up.

"Shing, Shing, Cakcle, Cackle." Were the sounds sorrounding me as I summoned 9 lightning baangs.

**"Lightning Baangs."** I said as I willed the Baangs on Gohan, he avoided a couple of them but once one hit, the others follow.

"Huff, huff, I give up, I'm not suited for this kind of stuff." I said as I passed out from the pain.

Meanwhile with Gohan.

"That was a very powerful, attack, hard to believe he is a civilian, urgg, that stings." Said Gohan to his father.

"I know, I noticed a sudden power boost yesterday, I'm entering him in this years World Martial arts tournament." Said Goku sagely.

"Dad, I think I might need a senzu bean, that attack really really stings." Said Gohan.

"Hmm, No touching the marshmallow, it's not cooked yet." I said in my sleep.

"Well, at least he's having a fun dream about food said Goku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**An**: This is an Au where Goten was not born and Goku is alive.

* * *

"mggg, hmmm, yawn." I said as I woke up.

I noticed that I am in the guest room on Son Goku's house.

"Today's the day, I work for normal society." I said excitedly as I went downstairs.

"My, someone's happy today, anything good happen?." Asked Chi-chi.

"Oh, it's just today is the day your husband is introducing me to Bulma for a job, I'm so excited to be part of normal society." I said smiling to which Chi-chi approved.

**At breakfast time.**

"Ahh, Goku, Zed tells me that you're going to introduce him to Bulma for a job, you are going to right." Chi-chi gave Goku the stare.

_"Damn, my plan to train Zed is ruined, maybe I can ask Vegeta?, worth a shot."_ Goku thought.

"Why of course, Chi-chi, we're going today." Goku said dejectedly, while I was excited.

**After breakfast.**

"So Zed, know how to fly yet?." Goku asked.

"Hmm, coming Goku?." I said as I flew ahead of him.

"Oh, I'm regretting not training him more and more." Said Goku as we flew to West city at Capsule Corporation.

**Capsule Corporation**.

"Ding, Dong."

"Hello, is Bulma there?, it's me Goku." Said Goku in the intercom.

"Ohh Goku?, be right there." Said Bulma in the intercom.

**5 minutes Later.**

"Hi Goku, so what do you need?." Asked Bulma.

"Ahh right, allow me to introduce Zed my apprentice, I was wondering if you have a job opining for him." Asked Goku.

"Hello, Mrs. Bulma, Goku is exaggerating, I'm only a temporary apprentice, goodness what overpowered martial artist can do to us normal humans, I do hope you have a job opening, I'm a quick learner." I said as I smiled.

"My how polite, we do have a lack in researcher assistants, I warn you though, you're required to study in the field." Said Bulma seriously.

"Why, I'd be delighted Mrs. Bulma, when do I start." I said smiling.

"Ohh, I'll get you started right away, Goku, why don't you visit Vegeta in the gravity chamber." Said Bulma as he introduced me to her colleagues.

The job is full time and and comes with a room and lodging which was a plus.

I quickly devoured the books that were provided in the library and expanded my knowledge, being high Int rocks.

My work ethic is pretty good also, so by the end of the week, my colleagues were singing praises with me.

At night I did not forget my training really, I even encountered the Legion Zombie, it was really scary, thankfully, I used my hit and run tactics and I managed to win. It dropped two skill books which I know I got lucky.

* * *

Ding

Learned Kagabushin

-Are you a naruto fan?, how did this copy of the scroll get in here?, nobody knows.

- Effect: Creates solid clone, will retain information in it's activities / Mp: 100 per clone.

* * *

Ding

Learned Sealing Bind

- Binds the enemy and seals a portion of their power, effectiveness increase as level goes up.

- Mp: 30 per minute, strong force or energy may break the bindings.

* * *

"Not bad, **Kagebunshin no jutsu!.**" I said as 50 clones popped up.

"Spread out and grind guys dispel in 10 hours in a minute interval." I Said.

"Hai!." Were the clones response as we separated.

**Time Skip 10 hours later.**

"Mhhhm, nice." I said as I looked at my stats and skills

* * *

**Skill update:**

-Lightning Baang Lv. 27 = 27 Compressed mana balls ( lightning enhanced)

-Mana Shield Lv 21 = now 16 mp per cast

-Sense Lv 10

-Observe Lv 15

-Martial Arts Lv 20 = 22% Increase in physics attack

-Physical Endurace Lv 10 = 13% decrease in physical attacks

-ID create Lv 2 - Empty dungeon, Zombies, Banshee, Zombie & Banshee dungeon.

-ID escape Lv 2 - Able to escape dungeon a little easier.

-Fly Lv 6 - Fly easier.

-Hide energy Lv 2 - able to hide your energy levels.

-Kagebunshin Lv 2

-Sealing Bind Lv 6

* * *

Name: Zed

Profession: The Gamer Copycat

Level: 24

Hp: 6300

Mp: 12700

Str -55

Vit - 63

Dex - 45

Int - 127

Wis - 26

Luk - 26

* * *

"Hmm, since when did I learn hide energy?, Oh well." I said as I went to sleep

**Time skip 1 month**

I had been working multiple shifts with my Kagebunshin, truly, that technique is a godsend.

I have been able to get some serious leveling done. Yeah and bosses does pop up less than I'd like, on the contrary though I have like 30 million in my inventory from montsers plus 5 million fro my work savings.

**Flashback:**

* * *

**Legion Zombie lv 34**

Hp: 15200 Mp: 1200

- Assembly of Zombies full of resentment. When a large amount of zombies feel threatened due to mass hunting, they merge to into a Legion Zombie. It has no magical abilities, but has immense strength and stamina. It is, however, very slow.

* * *

Since my increase in Kagebunshin, I have been able to hunt these legion zombies. I have gotten potions that act like senzu beans called Elixers. Yeah, I also have gotten new skills.

* * *

Ding

Learned Clone Great Explosion.

-Clone Great Explosion is a technique which used to create a shadow clone that can be detonated.

* * *

Ding

Learned Aestus Domus Aurea

Activation Phrase = "Behold my glory... Hear the thunderous applause... Sit down and praise... My Golden Theater! Kingdom of Heaven and Hell... My heaven, reconstructed! This is where the limelight shines!"

-Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of the Flamboyant ( 招き蕩う黄金劇場アエストゥス・ドムス・アウレア , ?) is the Domus Aurea, the theater designed by Nero and constructed in Rome during her lifetime, given form and reproduced through prana with a method extremely similar to that used by Reality Marbles. Rather than being a materialization of her inner world, it is High-Thamaturgy that only Nero, who believes without a doubt that before her status as an emperor she is "an artist who rivals Apollo" and "a chariot driver that rivals Sol", can perform. It is an "absolute imperial zone" which allows the owner to achieve their aspirations.

-It boosts the users parameters and negates an opponents defense and greatly decreases their speed.

* * *

Item gained:

Laharl's Scarf

- Super Bad-ass red scarf of the overlord Laharl.

- 0 def / Indestructible / Auto cleans and repairs.

- Immunity to cold.

- Bound to Zed

* * *

"I was shocked, did I just gain a noble phantasm?, wohoo, I also got a bad ass scarf which is very cool." I said.

Time slowly passes by and by the end of the month, here are my skills

* * *

-Lightning Baang Lv. 50 = 50 Compressed mana balls ( lightning enhanced)

-Mana Shield Lv 50 = Evolved into AT field Lv 7 = an advanced version of mana shield

-Sense Lv 20

-Observe Lv 25

-Martial Arts Lv 28 = 30% Increase in physics attack

-Physical Endurace Lv 19 = 22% decrease in physical attacks

-ID create Lv 3 - Empty dungeon, Zombies, Banshee, Zombie & Banshee dungeon. Can now add Goblins

-ID escape Lv 3 - Able to escape dungeon a little easier.

-Fly Lv 20 - Fly at an advanced pace.

-Hide energy Lv 20 - able to hide your energy levels.

-Kagebunshin Lv 20

-Sealing Bind Lv 30

-Great clone explosion Lv 10

-Aestus Domus Aurea Lv 15

* * *

Name: Zed

Profession: The Gamer Copycat

Level: 40

Hp: 11300

Mp: 19700

Str -85

Vit - 113

Dex - 75

Int - 197 ( added 40 int from studying )

Wis - 36

Luk - 36

* * *

**Flashback End:**

It's been one and a half month, Bulma invited me over with for Trunks birthday.

I arrived in a white lab coat with my stylish scarf, yeah, I got promoted to a researcher and thanks to my clones, progress has been great.

"Ding, Dong."

"Where at the backyard Zed, just drop by." Said Bulma through the intercom.

I flew in a flash, this didn't go unnoticed though.

"Welcome Zed, hehe, he really is a hard worker, made into a researcher in no time, this is my husband Prince Vegeta and my son Trunks." Said Bulma enthusicly.

"Greetings, prince Vegeta, please allow this humble human to be in your presence." I said as I bowed.

"Finally, someone who shows respect." Vegeta said approvingly.

"Ahh, Trunks, the birthday boy, hmm I didn't I hope you like my present." I said smiling as I handed him a wrapped capsule in a gift box.

Curious about the present Trunks unwrapped it and clicked the capsule.

In it was a sword, and elegant crafted sword that has an Aura. It was called the Balmung sword named after the legendary Dragon Blamung. It's effect was All stats + 20.

"Wow, it's elegant, yet very strong and durable, I can feel my strength being multiplied, thanks Zed." Trunks said happily as he got his new toy.

"That was not an ordinary sword." Said Vegeta as he could feel the swords powerful Aura.

"No it wasn't." Said Goku as he just arrived with Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi.

"Bwahahaha, Mr. Satan is here." Said Mr. Satan making a grand entrance.

"Please father, your embarrassing me." Said the shy Videl.

"Hey Trunks, cool sword." Said Gohan.

"I know, Zed gave it to me as a present." Trunks said happily.

I was enjoying the party, talking to the guests, I was introduced to Krillin, Yamcha, Chaozu and Tien Shinhan and Mater Roshi.

"So, you guys are martial artist?." I asked.

"You bet, we're beating Goku this year at the world Martial arts tournament." Said Krillin.

"So, we heard your Goku's apprentice, is it true?." Asked Yamcha.

"It was only temporary, you know a little bit of self defense." I said awkwardly.

**At the other side.**

"So Kakarot, I heard you had an apprentice." Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, I only trained him for a month, it was a slow progress but he jumped and became stronger, I didn't get to train him that often though, he wanted to be independent and got a job." Said Goku sadly.

"Who was your apprentice?." Vegeta asked.

"Oh, he was the one who gave your son the sword, Zed is his name, hmm, he has definitely gotten stronger, although he hides his energy levels very well." Goku said as he narrowed his eyes to me.

"Yes, hmm, Why don't we spar Kakarot." Suggested Vegeta.

"Sure." Smirked Goku as they slipped away.

The boys who noticed this went to watch while I stayed and enterained the guest.

Goku and Vegeta fought at Super Saiyan and sparred for 3 hours.

**"Kamehame Ha!."**

**"Big Bang Attack!."**

The colliding energy fought for dominance, but something unexpected happened.

The energy attack changed their direction due to their opposing forces.

_"Shit, that was headed for west city."_ Thought Goku.

**"Booooom."** A large explosion was heard at a distance.

When the Z fighters arrived, they were surprised that there was no damage.

What really happened was that Zed cast a large range empty Illusion Barrier that covered the whole city, and blocked the Ki attack with the AT field barrier, and undid the barrier so no-one noticed the blast.

"Something fishy is going on here." Said Vegeta and everyone agreed.

**Meanwhile at the party.**

"And so that's what my research have gotten so far." I said to Bulma.

"Oh, that's a nice progress there Zed, oh Vegeta, Trunks, where have you been?." Asked Bulma worried that they skipped the party.

"Hmm, hmm." Every Z fighters were looking at me except Picollo who did not attend.

"What!, what?, why is everyone staring at me?." I said confused.

"Suspicious, Suspicious." Said Vegeta looking at me like I was guilty.

"Never mind, I expect you in this years World's Martial arts tournament." Said Vegeta as he dropped the subject.

The Z-fighters were looking at me with awe from getting a fight from Vegeta.

_"Jeez, now I can't just be in the audience, knowing his type, Vegeta will make my life miserable if I back out."_ I thought dejectedly

**Time Skip 1 Week, Worlds Martial arts tournament.**

I did some various test to weed out the preliminary like the punching machine that measures strength and fighting amateur.

**"Welcome Gentlemen to this World's Martial Arts tournament, our first fight is from the constestant Jackie-Chun and Zed, begin."** Said the MC.

"Well, do your best young man." Said Jakie-Chun (Disguised Master Roshi).

"Hmm, you, you look like a pervert." I said and everyone in the arena sweatdropped.

"You don't have to accuse me so strongly." Said Jackie-Chun who recovered from a deadly attack.

"Oh, yes, it's time for my secret technique, **Porno Book throw!**." I said as I launched some very rare porno books outside the arena.

"My precious!." Said Jackie-Chun as he dived into the porno books.

**"Jackie-Chun is outside the arena, winner Zed."** Said the MC while everyone was laughing at the scene.

**"Our next match today is from Krillin and our unpredictable Zed, start."** Said the MC.

"Sorry about this, Tahh!." Krillin charged at me.

"Poof." was heard when Krillin hit a clone.

**"Secret finger Jutsu: 1000 years of death."** I said as I got behind Krillin and delivered a powerful asspoke.

Krillin flew into the sky and landed outside the arena.

**"And contestant Krillin is out."** Said the Mc as he could not stop laughing.

**"Our next challenger is our unpredictable Zed and the superhero 'The great Saiayanman', start."** Said the MC.

"Justice Kick, Justice Punch, Justice Combo." Said Saiyanman as he delivered a rushes of punch, kicks and a series of combo.

"Huff, huff, take this and be defeated." Said Saiyanman as he flew and charged a powerful Ki attack.

**"Justice Bea..."** Was interrupted.

**"Sealing bind!."** I said as paper seals appeared and came from Saiyanmans back and wrapped around him like a rope, draining his energy and felt limp on the ground.

**"Unbelievable, contestant Zed, won against our great town superhero, The great Saiyanman, but it sure was a tricky technique, from our own unpredictable contestant Zed."** Said the MC.

Meanwhile, the semi-finals between Vegeta and Goku. Goku lost by a tricky technique from Vegeta, they even went Super Saiyan 2.

**"Winner, Vegeta!."** Said the MC.

**"Our finalist for today's most anticipated event in the history of history. It's Vegeta against our dark horse Zed start."** Said the MC.

"Mwahahaha, I knew it, you were responsible for stopping that blast, good thing Goku gave me a Sensu bean, hehehe, oh this will be fun." Vegeta said as he charged his Ki and became super saiyan 2.

"This is so unfair, I'll guess I have to use that." I said as I charged my energy that rivals Vegeta.

Vegeta was curious, never before have an unknown factor challenged him before, and it was here, he felt Zed's energy rise and then he spoke those words clearly.

**"Behold my glory... Hear the thunderous applause... Sit down and praise... My Golden Theater! Kingdom of Heaven and Hell... My heaven, reconstructed! This is where the limelight shines!."** I said in chant.

**"Golden Theater of the Flamboyant!."** I said the final piece of my Aria or spell words.

The world cracked, The martial arts arena was now a Theater, a lavish theater , but one could feel the power of this place.

**"What a sight folks, never, in all my years have I seen this feat of supernatural event."** Said the MC.

I battled Vegeta at martial arts, we forgot about our Ki attacks and just traded blows after blows. Vegeta and I were having so much fun that it lasted 5 hours.

I was now beaten to a pulp, lost lots of blood and passed out and my Noble Phantasm Cracked.

**"And Zed is down, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Contestant Zed is down for the count, the winner of this year's martial arts tournament, is Vegeta."** The MC declared and the people shouted at both fighters performance.

Vegeta smirked, this was probably the most glorious fight he had beside Goku, he felt respect for the human who was somehow able to head toe to toe to him.

The paramedics did get to Zed and he is still in a coma and in need of blood transfusion.

The fight was aired for a month, the footage was so popular that everyone was talking about it.

"Mmmmm, yawn!, god, what hit me?, I feel like a truck hit me and I'm so hungry." I said as I scratched my head.

I felt my head spikier, but ignored it as I was hungry.

I called the nurse call button for food, I noticed that I'm at a capsule corporation hospital.

The nurse brought, food one after another but I seem to breeze through them like Goku did, very strange, oh well, I'm so hungry.

A call came in saying that I had visitor.

"Hey Zed its me." Goku said as he was carrying a vase with flowers, but then suddenly dropped it and broke.

"Hmm, you sound as you have seen a ghost Goku.?" I said in disbelief.

"Well, you did have a coma for a month, that and Vegeta adamantly wanted to use his blood for your transfusion as you lost, really lost alot of blood." Said Goku.

"Yes, I was in a coma and Vegeta gave me a blood transfusion, that is shocking." I nodded.

"You know what is more shocking?, you just turned into saiyan hybrid." Goku said seriously.

"Silly Goku, Siayans have a tail which I don't have..." I stopped midway as I felt the smooth belt on my Nursing gown began to unravel and swished like a puppy.

"Okay, pass me the mirror would you?." I said as Goku handed me the mirror.

I saw me, except my hair was very spiky, like a saiyan.

"I'm going to pass out now." I said as I passed out in my bed.

"Hello, Bulma, I have good news and strange news. The good news is that Zed is awake, the strange news is that he is now part saiyan with tail and all that." Said Goku on the phone.

"Vegeta, we got news that Zed is awake, there's just one problem though." Said Vegeta to Bulma.

"What is it woman spit it!." Said Vegeta angrily.

"Ahh, yes, it seems Zed turned into a Saiyan hybrid with a tail from that blood transfusion." Said Bulma nervously.

"Kukukuku, now that is great news, I shall teach the new pup the great Saiyan culture. Oh this is great news, a new warrior has joined our great race, come woman, to the hospital before Goku cuts his tail." Said Vegeta seriously, bad enough that his was cut during Gokus fight many years ago, he never felt whole again.

**At the hospital.**

Goku was going to cut Zed's tail for his own good, but then suddenly.

**"Seal Bind!."** I said as Goku was trapped in place.

"Nobody hurts my precious." I said as I patted my tail who seemed to wiggle with happiness.

"Now this is a strange sight." Said Vegeta as he witnessed the scene.

"Welcome to the Saiyan Race, I prince Vegeta will teach you everything to know." Said Vegeta as I accompanied him outside leaving Goku in a Bondage scene state.

I stayed over the week at Bluma's place where Vegeta explained the mighty saiyan race.

Basically it runs down to a race that fight, train, fight, train, fight and have sex with the spoils in the planet's they conquered. They are openly a strength based hierarchy and women there are attracted to power.

Vegeta even taught me the mating rituals which was somewhat disturbing but I wasn't ashamed of it, it felt a part me. He even taught me how to stay and control my transformation into a giant ape and he also taught me the power ball that mimics the moon energy that allows me to transform into a giant monkey anytime.

I looked at my stats and here is what I found out.

* * *

Ding

You have become a Saiyan-hybrid.

-Became a member of the warrior race, increase endurace and stamina in fights and mating and have a high fighting learning curve.

- Increase Food Sustenance x 15.

- Exp received x2.

* * *

My level was still the same, it was finally time to leave and Vegeta said that I continue to train, I just smirked and said, I would not have been able to head toe to toe with him if I didn't and he smiled at my answer.

My work has been finished, with my increase in stamina that I couldn't do on how to spend it, I was finally finished.

A capsule corp gravity chamber up to 1,000,000 gravity. It comes fully customized with a fridge that is stocked of food of Saiyan quality and an A.I to maximize ones own practice experience. It is also equipped with other invention, the Unifersal food cooker 9000.

I also unveiled my Universal food cooker 9000, just stick the food in and the computer will serve in any recipes in its data bank and you are allowed to choose the dish it will make.

I released the universal food cooker. It was a huge hit that target moms and people who do not know how to cook, capsule corp made a killing.

We had a party and called in the gang.

" So guys, I heard about the new universal food cooker 9000, it's quite a hit." Said Goku.

"Oh, you have Zed to thank for that, the A.I in it is ingenious." Said Bulma.

"Yeah yeah, but I hope he invented something Saiyan worthy." Said Vegeta fuming.

"Oh I did, I just didn't release it to the public, to radical and only warriors can use it." I said to them.

"Now you got my attention." Said Vegeta curious.

l just clicked a capsule and a small capsule house appeared.

"Come in." I said as I came inside ahead.

"what?, it's this spacious inside?." Everyone said.

"Welcome to the automated gravity, Aisha, if you please." I said to the Ai.

"Welcome come guest, you are currently in the observation deck, where you can watch the person train in the basement. We have a fully stocked kitchen and entertainment system and 5 large rooms. The gravity we capable of producing is built up to 1 million times of normal earth gravity and we are capable of inputing virtual scenarios to match your needs. Please enjoy your stay." Said the Ai.

"I'm impressed, I want one." Said Vegeta excitedly.

"To those interested, please get one on the table." I said to them.

Surprisingly, only Vegeta, Goku, Trunks and Gohan picked a capsule. Piccolo did pick up one as he managed to attend this time.

Over the years, I changed my currency to instant food and crystals.

I am level 70 now and gained 1 very powerful skill book over the years. Although I only got one, it was quite useful.

* * *

Ding

Learned Breath of Arhangel

-She cures one person of all wounds and ills, restoring them to perfect health. Consumes 10,000 Mp.

* * *

"Menu."

* * *

-Lightning Baang Lv. 80 = 80 Compressed mana balls ( lightning enhanced )

-AT field Lv 40 = an advanced version of mana shield

-Sense Lv 60

-Observe Lv 55

-Martial Arts Lv 48 = 50% Increase in physics attack

-Physical Endurace Lv 59 = 62% decrease in physical attacks

-ID create Lv 8 - Empty dungeon, Zombies, Banshee, Zombie & Banshee dungeon. Can now add Goblins, Orcs, Fairy's, Vampires, Giants and dragons. Personal Dungeon unlocked, those who are not in your party receive - 10% stats and 10% decrease in attack, speed and defense

-ID escape Lv 8 - Able to escape dungeon a easier.

-Fly Lv 50 - Fly at an very advanced pace.

-Hide energy Lv 60 - Able to hide your energy levels.

-Kagebunshin Lv 60 - Sealess clone now available.

-Sealing Bind Lv 60 - Advanced bindings

-Great clone explosion Lv 30

-Aestus Domus Aurea Lv 55

-Giant Monkey transformation- 35

-Giant Monkey Control- 40

-Power Ball- 30

-Super Saiyan 1 unlocked

-Super Saiyan 2 unlocked

-Breath of Archangel- 25

* * *

Name: Zed

Profession: The Gamer Copycat

Race: Half-Saiyan

Level: 70

Hp: 26300

Mp: 29700

Str -235 ( Bonus in training added )

Vit - 263 ( Bonus in training added )

Dex - 225 ( Bonus in training added )

Int - 297

Wis - 61

Luk - 61

* * *

I am researching into different dimensions nowadays, by my calculations the Majinbuu incident is not due for a few years.

Hmm, the coordinates go here.

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep."

"Oh no." and just like that, a vortex sucked the room and with me in it.

"Urggq, I'm alive?, yes I'm alive. Clothes?, check, Tail?, check. Phew, now where am I?." I said as I looked around. I seem to be on a planet, but what planet.

"Hold it!, oh you one of us Saiyans, don't scare us like that, whoa, power level 3,000 you must be an elite warrior, and your wearing a lab coat?, a scientist too?, cool scarf though, c'mon, this is no place for a warrior of your caliber. The fighting is over the Settlement. well hop in." The saiyan said and I followed and sat at the vehicle and we drove in the settelment.

"Prince Vegeta, we have reports say that we found a research division got stranded and they are bringing him here."

"Bah, it's, just a scientist, call me when it's important, Napa." Said Vegeta irritatingly.

"That's the thing, he is an elite warrior with a power level of 3000 from what our scouts say, we haven't got anyone that talented in our ranks as King Vegeta took all the elites with him to conquer more planets." Said Napa.

"That is interesting bring him here, I want to meet this saiyan, Napa, call back Raditz and Kakarot, were in the presence of an elite warrior here, prepare a banquet." Said Vegeta.

"Here we are, the settlement, it's so rare to meet elite warriors nowadays, King Vegeta, took them all to conquer planets and left us here to take care of the truffles rebellion, oh and were here at the castle." The saiyan said as he showed me the guide.

_"Wait why are there plenty of Saiyans here to greet me?."_ I thought as we passed Saiyans checking me out. Some just looked and verified their scouter at the power level.

"Greetings, Elite Saiyan warrior, I am Prince Vegeta, I welcome you to planet Vegeta, I will be blunt, but do you think you can train our forces." Said Prince Vegeta bluntly.

"Hmm very well, show me to a large open space, bring those who are prepared for training that will make you the strongest as you have ever been." I said to them which shocked them as they were actually humored by the request, these training methods are closely guarded secrets after all.

Outside the Settlement Garden, I took a normal gravity chamber that only goes up to 1000 gravity, I have like a thousand of them, I thought they would be a hit but it was a dud.

"Clink, pooof." A giant facility appeared in the middle of the clearing surprising everyone.

"This facility can only accommodate 10 people, do not worry, the video feed is operational so you can watch what happens inside" I said to them.

"Very well." I set the gravity to 50 G and the effect was immediately.

"Welcome gentlemen to the gravity, chamber, this facility is a very crucial training facility who want to be elite warriors. Right now, this room is set to 50 times the normal gravity. This planet only has 10 times the normal gravity. The maximum gravity this training facility holds is 1000, by the time you achieve the 1000 gravity as you train, you will be an elite warrior." I said as I returned the gravity to normal.

"My prince, please distribute these capsules to our training facilities, there are about 1000 capsules here that will expand just like this facility." I said as I handed Prince Vegeta the capsules.

"You have our thanks, great elite warrior. Come, we must feast." Said a happy Prince Vegeta and his group.

**After the feast.**

"Please guilde the great elite warriors to the special elite warrior chambers. Oh, please have a great time, we have quite a selection here." Said Prince Vegeta smiling.

Yes, in a warrior race, sex is the norm and inside the special elite warrior chambers where twenty horny saiyan women producing pheromone.

Something inside me clicked and I ended up producing an overpowering pheromone which made me and the girls even hornier.

I was barely conscious but thanks to my Giant monkey control skill I was able to communicate with my inner beast and and he convinced me that this was a right of passage and not doing this was sacrilege.

Before I realized it I was humping twenty women and some passed out but I kept going all night. It was pure bliss.

It didn't really help that the guards spread rumors that I was a monster in Bed since I was humping 20 women all night and I had energy to spare when I woke up. It erased the misconception that scientists are weak, or maybe I was the exception but nonetheless, many rumors were spread about me.

**Time Skip 3 Months**

I was unable to research my trans-dimensional teleporter because of the training that Prince Vegeta loves to drag me and at night, a new batch of women again were at my room.

I was really thankful I was now a Saiyan with their stamina. I would be dead by now if I wasn't. Death by Snu-Snu is a way to go.

Vegeta, Raditz, Napa and Kakarot were now at 1000 G and they can now both feel the difference in their power.

"Congratulations you four, It is time to impart to you, the secret technique, most guarded by Saiyan race, unearthed long ago." I said ominously.

"Impossibly, those are just legends, just like the super Saiyan." Said Vegeta.

"Are they really?, anyways, we need an empty planet for this exercise." I said seriously.

Vegeta quickly changed his tune on the seriousness of the matter.

**Planet Altair (Barren and Empty)**

"Looks like the place, I'm assuming you guys now know how to fly?, good follow me." I said as I lead them to other end of the planet.

"Behold, the Power Ball." I said as they quickly focused on the ball and we all transformed into Giant Monkeys.

Good thing were wearing the Saiyan suits that are able to expand.

I quickly snapped them out of their rampage and made them sane in the transformation.

**Time Skip 1 week later.**

"I can't believe it, we all learned the legendary power ball." Said Vegeta in awe.

"And with that, my teachings are complete, now leave me alone and train, I haven't been able to do research and do Siency stuff." I said to them.

"You say that, but your such a monster in bed, I think you satisfied all the women in this settlement and they all said you were amazing, your the great elite warrior alright." Mocked Raditz.

"Hmmp, maybe so, but who can resist them, I tried dammit but just felt so good." I said dreamily.

"Got that right, you ain't a saiyan when you got no sex drive." Said Kakarot knowingly.

"And since when did you became an expert on the subject?, Kakarot." Said Nappa.

"Bahh, at least our forces are driving the the rebels, by the end of the year, this planet is fully ours." Said Vegeta.

**Time Skip 3 months.**

"Wonderful, kukuku." I said as I exited my hiding hole, and I was not seen for three months.

"Prince Vegeta, I have some wonderful news." I said as I reported.

"Gah, finaly, Zed, are you finaly out of your bunker?, we have many unsatisfied women here, me and my group can't handle them, God man, no-one wants an angry mob of women, especially siayan women." Said Vegeta with a shudder.

"Well tough, I just finished remaking my experimental trans-dimensional transporter, this is my second time completing it, the first made a malfunction and I ended up here." I said to Vegeta.

"How, could you abandon your people, we have monuments all over built on your greatness, even father was shocked by our accomplishment here, and you wanna leave?, why?." Vegeta asked curiously.

"Think about it Vegeta, new dimension, new planets to conquer and strong enemy to fight." I said to him.

"Ahh, now I get it, as saiyans it is within our blood to seek out strong enemies and conquer planets, so it only makes sense that an Elite warrior such as yourself will seek greener pastures very well, we will mark you with the siayans most prestigious award. The tattoo of the conqueror, so we will forever be a part of you." Said Vegeta as he escorted me to the Hall of warriors where I got striped down and I got outfitted with the ancient Saiyan tribal markings for conqueror on my back.

The tatoo process was painful, but with my endurace at a high level, I slept through it.

"It is done, May you conquer your enemies oh great warrior." Said Vegeta as he bowed.

I quickly got dressed and adressed Vegeta.

"Jeez Vegeta, don't be so glum, here are 20 capsules, these contain a house and a training facilities, did I mention these are advanced and the gravity goes to a million, be sure to read the manual." I said as I left and Vegeta's jaw was dropping to the prospect of training in a million times gravity.

I went into my bunker and got my Trans-dimensional transporter remote and Poof, I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"Urghh, something definitely went wrong, urgg, that couldn't have gone better." I said to myself.

"Had a nightmare pup?, jeez, humans are always in heat." Said the voice.

I narrowed down the voice and it landed on a black dog.

"Hmm, the dog talked, what's your name little guy." I said to the dog.

"You must've hit your head pup, its me Asura, your nin-dog, you start the ninja academy in a few months with your cousin Kiba." Said Asura.

"Hahahaha, you sound as if I'm a member of the Inuzuka clan." I said to Asura.

"You are, your Inuzuka Zed, 8 year old boy." Said Asura.

"Oh dear, if what your saying is true then that means. Menu!." I said.

* * *

-Lightning Baang Lv. 80 = 80 Compressed mana balls ( lightning enhanced)

-AT field Lv 40 = an advanced version of mana shield

-Sense Lv 60

-Observe Lv 55

-Martial Arts Lv 48 = 50% Increase in physics attack

-Physical Endurace Lv 59 = 62% decrease in physical attacks

-ID create Lv 8 - Empty dungeon, Zombies, Banshee, Zombie & Banshee dungeon. Can now add Goblins, Orcs, Fairy's, Vampires, Giants and dragons. Personal Dungeon unlocked, those who are not in your party receive - 10% stats and 10% decrease in attack, speed and defense

-ID escape Lv 8 - Able to escape dungeon a easier.

-Fly Lv 50 - Fly at an very advanced pace.

-Hide energy Lv 60 - Able to hide your energy levels.

-Kagebunshin Lv 60 Sealess clone now available.

-Sealing Bind Lv 60 Advanced bindings

-Great clone explosion Lv 30

-Aestus Domus Aurea Lv 55

-Breath of Archangel Lv 25

-Four Legs Technique Lv 5

-Beast human clone Lv 5

-Passing fang Lv 5

-Fang passing fang Lv 5

-Beast Sense Lv 5

-Chakra control Lv 1

* * *

Name: Zed Inuzuka

Profession: The Gamer Copycat

Level: 70

Hp: 26300

Mp: 29700

Str -235

Vit - 263

Dex - 225

Int - 297

Wis - 61

Luk - 61

* * *

"Phew, it's still there mostly, well Asura, I'm Zed, but I seem to have switched body with my parallel self in this universe as I messed up an invention and viola I'm here." I said to my nin-dog.

"Prove it!." Said Asura and I complied as I pulled a giant raw steak out of nowhere.

"All right I believe you, give me the steak." Said Asura drooling.

"Your taking this pretty well." I said to Asura.

"Meh, your still my partner, your scent hasn't change much pup." said Ashura.

"yeah beside the heightened senses, I feel normal." I said to Asura.

"Go back to sleep pup, and thanks for the midnight snack." Said Asura.

I followed his advice and slept early.

"Wake up pup, time to familiarize yourself, with your new family, Your currently living alone because your parents died on duty, stay strong pup, it's time for training." Said Asura as we trained.

I used my ID create and used Kagebunshin to train my chakra exercise and familiarize myself at my techniques and I tried the new ones with some scrolls, by the the end of the four month's this is my stats.

* * *

-Lightning Baang Lv. 83 = 83 Compressed mana balls ( lightning enhanced)

-AT field Lv 43 = an advanced version of mana shield

-Sense Lv 63

-Observe Lv 57

-Martial Arts Lv 49 = 51% Increase in physics attack

-Physical Endurace Lv 60 = 63% decrease in physical attacks

-ID create Lv 8 - Empty dungeon, Zombies, Banshee, Zombie & Banshee dungeon. Can now add Goblins, Orcs, Fairy's, Vampires, Giants and dragons. Personal Dungeon unlocked, those who are not in your party receive - 10% stats and 10% decrease in attack, speed and defense

-ID escape Lv 8 - Able to escape dungeon a easier.

-Fly Lv 50 - Fly at an very advanced pace.

-Hide energy Lv 61 - Able to hide your energy levels.

-Kagebunshin Lv 61 Sealess clone now available.

-Sealing Bind Lv 62 Advanced bindings

-Great clone explosion Lv 32

-Aestus Domus Aurea Lv 58

-Breath of Archangel Lv 28

-Four Legs Technique Lv 15

-Beast human clone Lv 10

-Passing fang Lv 17

-Fang passing fang Lv 12

-Beast Sense Lv 15

-Chakra control Lv 50

-Chakra Strings Lv 50

-Henge Lv 25

-Kawarimi Lv 40

* * *

**Ninja Academy.**

"Class theres someone new joining us today, please welcome him." Said Iruka.

"Inuzuka Zed, take care of me." I said to the class.

"Please take a seat Zed." Iruka said as I went at the back and slept.

"Wow Shikamaru, you have a rival." said Choji.

"Alright class, we have a special exhibition today, If you beat this Jounin, you will be promoted to genin." Said Iruka.

"Hello, l am Asuma Sarutobi, I will be gauging your skill." Said Asuma as he fought us one by one.

It was finally my turn.

"Wanna try your luck young man?." Smiled Asuma.

"Sure." I said as I threw a lone shuriken towards Asuma and evaded it easily. I used kawarimi on that shuriken.

"You have to do better than that." Said Asuma as he felt a small pin prick on his body.

"Ahh how cute, trying to immitate the Jyuuken." Said Asuma amused.

"Capture complete, dance for me Asuma-san." I said the words and there it was, Asuma was performing a Kabiki dance show.

"Alright, jeez I can't believe I got beaten by an Inuzuka, with chakra strings, did Suna invade Konoha lately?." Asked Asuma in disbelief.

"Don't worry Asuma-san, that was just a fluke, no-way a Jonin like yourself will fall for that, come Asura, let's call it a day, woof." I said as I headed home.

**The next day.**

"Knock, knock."

"Hello, sexy ninja-san, what did I do to make someone pretty as you gain your attention." I said to the woman in front of me.

"Your inducted to the ninja program kid, that little stunt you pulled yesterday seemed to make an impact, here's your Hitae-ite, now to the forest of death." Said the woman as she shunshined me to training ground 44.

**Hours later**

"Huff, huff, sadistic woman." I said as I evaded the snakes.

"Not bad Gaki, didn't really expect you to come this far, you learned how to dispel genjutsu up to A rank, and you seem to soak up shunshin, good, it's only been a day and your Mirarashi Anko genin qualified shinobi. Meet me tomorrow for a real mission."

**Mission on Iwa**

"Kukuku, tell me everything you know." I said as I tortured a random shinobi.

"Please, I'll tell, just don't do that to me, man, what have the tree huggers done to you." Said the enemy ninja.

"Jeez kid, your now my favorite student, I haven't heard a scream that lovely, are you sure your new at this?." Asked Anko.

"Hnn." I replied.

"Fine be that way, I'm bragging you to Ibiki.

**Hokage's Office.**

"How could you Mitarashi-san, Zed is still a child, it's too early for him for those kind of missions." Said Iruka.

"Ehh?, you don't know what your saying Iruka-san, Zed did wonderfully, oh how he made that stubborn ninja scream, by the way, mission success."

"Please collect your C-rank pay when you get out Mirashi-san." Said the Hokage who sighed.

"Dango?, Mitarashi-sensei?, my treat." I said to Anko.

"Oh your on." Anko said as we collected our pay and stuffed ourselves with dango, well mostly Anko.

"See you to tomorrow, tensai-kun." Said Anko as she walked away happy.

**The next day.**

"Sensei, I thought this was an easy mission." I said as we ran away from 50 jounin

"Don't remind me, this is borderline SS rank, run away while I hold them off Zed-kun, it's been nice knowing you." Said Anko with a sad smile.

"Oh hell no, don't do this to me sensei, fuck, ahh screw it." I said as I pumped large amounts of chakra and energy.

**"Behold my glory... Hear the thunderous applause... Sit down and praise... My Golden Theater! Kingdom of Heaven and Hell... My heaven, reconstructed! This is where the limelight shines!"** I chanted and all the Ninja turned their attention on me

**"Golden Theater of the Flamboyant!."** I said as I unleashed my Noble Phantasm.

The world cracked, A very lavish theater appeared surprising the ninjas.

**"Ready Asura?, Four legs technique, Human Beast clone!, Kagebunshin no jutsu, Ultimate fang passing fang!."** I said as a large human drills where bulldozing the battlefield.

"Huff huff, you guys, seal the bodies." I said to my clones.

"Hai."

"Anko sensei, we're alive!." I said to her as she was still in a daze.

"Gaki, you were holding out on me?, damn." Anko said in disbelief as we got our senses back.

**Hokage's Office.**

"Oh thank God you both are alive, someone mixed up the mission file and handed you an SS rank mission." Said the Hokage.

"Ahh yes, about that, the mission was a success." Said Anko nervously.

"What!?, but how?." Asked the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, this just came from Iwa's Bingo Book." Said a panting ninja.

* * *

Bingo Book Title: The Theater King

Name: Zed Inuzuka

Village Rank: Genin

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Age: 8

Village: Leaf Village

* * *

Criminal Data

Wanted For: Wanted for Assasinating 50 A rank Iwa Jounin

Reward: 900,000 Ryo Alive, 500,000 Ryo Dead

* * *

Criminal Rank: S Class

* * *

Other Available Information

Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken, Ninken

Known Elements: Unknown, uses a very powerful SS rank kinjutsu that brings into our reality a Lavish theater that he partakes as the main Actor. Increases his paramaters greatly increases while his opponents are severely weakened making him a very formidable opponent.

**IS ARMED AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS!.**

* * *

The Hokage's jaw dropped and digested the info.

"Take your pay, and you are dismissed for the week, the council will make a big deal out of this sooner or later." Said the Hokage as he massaged his head.

**3 Days Later, Council Chambers.**

"Inuzuka Zed, do you know why you are here." Said Koharu.

"No mam." I answered back.

"You are here because of the incident a few days ago known as the Iwa Massacre, we are here to verify if it is indeed true." Said Koharu.

"Will the bodies of the 50 Iwa Joinin that I haven't collected the bounty for verify this?." I said to the council which shocked them.

"Very well, my forces will verify them, the bounty will be given." Said the Hokage and I gave the scroll that contains the bodies.

"Very well, now tell us the nature of this jutsu!." Said Koharu greedily.

"I'm sorry but ninja's are supposed to have rights to their kinjutsu, besides, that jutsu is solely unique to me alone, no hand signs necessary and its not exactly a bloodline limit so it is purely experimental. It has to do with bringing your inner world to our reality, I call it reality marble, now I don't know about you, but it is like bringing your mindscape into the real world, I don't need to remind you then ramifications of how difficult it is and one can go insane very easily, that is why it is an SS kinjutsu." I explained.

Everyone blanched at my explanation, no-one in their right mind was willing to go insane, and everyone was at least familiar with the Yamanaka mind arts and becoming insane is quite easily manifested if one is not careful.

" We have verified the bodies, all 50 Iwa Jounin are accounted for. We will give the check of the bounties to you later. The council as reached a decision, Inuzuka Zed will be promoted to Tokebetsu Jonin as a field promotion, you are given a month off, you are to learn new jutsu's permitted by your new rank in the library, dissmissed." The Hokage said as he handed me my new Tokubetsu Jonin jacket and my check.

I really didn't need to learn anymore Justus's, especially since my affinity is lightning and there are few lightning jutsu's here.

I did master the elemental exercises and I just studied in Seals and brushed up on my skills.

**Time Skip 3 years.**

It has really been that long, the Uchiha massacred happened which crippled our forces which made me into a full time Jonin now.

"Menu." I said as I checked my stats.

* * *

-Lightning Baang Lv. 90 = 90 Compressed mana balls ( lightning enhanced)

-AT field Lv 63 = an advanced version of mana shield

-Sense Lv 80

-Observe Lv 78

-Martial Arts Lv 65 = 68% Increase in physics attack

-Physical Endurace Lv 70 = 73% decrease in physical attacks

-ID create Lv 9 - Empty dungeon, Zombies, Banshee, Zombie & Banshee dungeon. Can now add Goblins, Orcs, Fairy's, Vampires, Giants and dragons. Personal Dungeon unlocked, those who are not in your party receive - 15% stats and 15% decrease in attack, speed and defense

-ID escape Lv 9 - Able to escape dungeon a easier.

-Fly Lv 55 - Fly at an very advanced pace.

-Hide energy Lv 71 - Able to hide your energy levels.

-Kagebunshin Lv 75 Sealess clone now available.

-Sealing Bind Lv 73 Advanced bindings

-Great clone explosion Lv 52

-Aestus Domus Aurea Lv 68

-Breath of Archangel Lv 38

-Four Legs Technique Lv 35

-Beast human clone Lv 30

-Passing fang Lv 47

-Fang passing fang Lv 32

-Beast Sense Lv 45

-Chakra control Lv 70

-Chakra Strings Lv 70

-Henge Lv 45

-Kawarimi Lv 60

-Shunshin Lv 45

-Genjutsu breaking Lv 50

-Seals Lv 85

* * *

Name: Zed Inuzuka

Profession: The Gamer Copycat

Level: 90

Hp: 26300

Mp: 39700

Str -285

Vit - 263

Dex - 275

Int - 397

Wis - 91

Luk - 91

* * *

**Hokage's office.**

"So it is decided, the new Ino-Shika-Cho will be lead by Asuma as team 10." Said the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Said Asuma smiling.

" Hinata Huuga, Shino Aburame and Inuzuka Kiba will be lead by Kurenai Yuhi as team 8." Said the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Said Kurenai.

" Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno, and Sai will be lead by Inuzuka Zed as team 7 ." Said the Hokage.

"Objection, I'm too young to lead a team Hokage-sama." I protested.

"Suck it up, You have been a jonin for half a year now and you have been doing a good job of it, I'm just thankful that Kakashi wasn't chosen to do this job, but the council has demanded him to take Sasuke as his apprentice, which gives us much more leeway." Said the Hokage.

Everyone knew about Kakashi's depression and his fail rate for the team, luckily everyone thought that Zed was here to save the day. The now 11 year old jonin has been bringing Konoha's success rate steadily gaining the Daimyo's continued patronage and approval.

Next day, Ninja academy.

"Team 10 come with me." Said Asuma.

"Team 8, with me." Said Kurenai as she went in next.

"Team 7, with me." I said to the team.

"What!, this chibi is our jonin?, you've got to be kidding." Shouted Naruto.

"Inuzuka Zed, nicknamed: The Theater King, S rank shinobi affiliated to Konoha, mission success rate very high. Uses an unknown kinjutsu that made him an S rank shinobi." Said Sai.

Naruto and Sakura's jaws drop, they really weren't expecting a Kid their age to be an S-rank ninja.

"Be thankful you didn't saddled up by Hatake Kakashi, or else you would have waited for 3 hours, come see me at the roof." I said as I shunshined to the roof.

**Meanwhile at Sasukes's Location.**

"Where is that damn sorry excuse of a Jonin, I have been waiting for two hours." Said Sasuke angrily.

Poor, poor, Sasuke, he will have to wait an hour more before his Jonin arrives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**An:** Pardon for the grammar and spelling, I probably missed a few.

* * *

**Konoha Acedemy Rooftop**

**Zed's POV:**

"Glad you guys have arrived, to start let's introduce ourselves, I'm Inuzuka Zed, I like to train and experiment on my jutsu, I hate traitors and those that judge a book by it's cover. Now you guys." I said to my team.

"My name is Sai, that's all your getting out of me." Said Sai.

"Che, teme trying to be cool, My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are Jiji, Teuchi-jisan and Ayame and the food of the gods Ramen!, I hate traitors and the three minute time it takes to cook instant ramen. My dream is to become Hokage tebayo." Said Naruto.

"And the last member?." I asked

"Sakura Haruno, I like are or who ..., I hate Naruto, my dream is to be my beloved." Sakura said in a blush.

"Hmm, meet me at training ground 7 at 7 a.m. for the real genin test, eat your breaksfast, this will be a very hard survival exercise, sleep early."

**Training ground seven.**

" You guys are here, wonderful, your objective today is to survive for 5 hours, that is all." I smiled as I created a Zombie dungeon.

**"Kyaa!, zombies!, save me Sasuke-kun!."** Shouted Sakura.

"Bastard sensei scaring Sakura-chan, I'll save you Sakura-chan!." Shouted Naruto as he used his kagebunshin.

"Sugoi, live target practice." Said Sai as he begun using his tanto.

**5 hours later.**

"Sugoi, you survived, it would have been a waste to bury your bodies if you didn't." I smiled.

"Baka-sesnsei, we almost died!, if it wasn't for my Naruto-kun I would have died!." Shouted Sakura.

"It wasn't any trouble Sakura-chan." Said Naruto sweetly.

"Again sensei, that was wonderful." Said Sai.

**"Sai-no-baka!."** Shouted Sakura.

"Well good news, you pass, due to the nature of that environment, you were forced to team up, that was supposed to be the only qualification teamwork, but really now, how are we supposed to survive if you guys are weak. Sakura-san if you don't shape up, you will die as a cannon fodder, I suggest you change careers, Ninja is serious business where we can die at any time. I have requested a friend of mine to train you. since I doubt you want my methods, too scary for you." I explained.

"Here's some bento for us to eat, you deserve it." I said as I unsealed a buffet.

"Sugoi, actually sensei, I prefer you teach me." Said Naruto.

"Actually me too." Said Sai.

"Goody, a feast, Zed-kun does cook the best dishes." Said Anko as she arrived.

"Zed's Bitch Mitarashi Anko!, Nani?, you guys are in a relationship?." All three genin shouted.

" yeah, your already adult in the eyes of society, old enough to kill, old enough to drink smoke and have sex, although we did take my relationship with Anko-chan so I have more time to grow down there, if you know what I mean." I said as all three genin blushed.

"Ahh my sweet Zed-kun so experienced in bed already, it was years ago when I took your virginity, ahh, good times, anyways let's eat." Said Anko.

After lunch, Sakura got introduced to training ground 44 , the forest of death.

Meanwhile I taught Naruto and Sai chakra exercises. I was surprised that Sai already learned tree-walking and water walking. So I just sent him on a harder Zombie dungeon.

I just told Naruto to use his shadow clones for the chakra exercises and explained to them their special uses in training which Naruto took the news to heart and smiled at me. I did warn him of the drawbacks of memory transfer to be deadly if they overload the brain if they dispell simultaneously.

By the end of the day, my genin team respected me except Sakura who was cursing Anko and me.

* * *

**Hokages's Office.**

"Team 10 passes." Said Asuma.

"Team 8 passes." Said Kurenai.

"Team 7 passes." I reported.

"So all these teams are the only ones to pass this year." Dismissed.

**The next day at training ground 7.**

"All right its time for D-rank missions, do you guys want to do chores?." I asked them excitedly.

**"Nooooo!."** Shouted the trio.

"Good!, I have a proposition, if your want to avoid the chores, who is with me?." I said and received a dozen response.

"Good, for the first week, I want Naruto to make three kagebunshin clones and have two of them henceforth into Sakura and Sai while I make my own, well will make this arrangements to train you guy's full time, of course the pay for missions this week will go to Naruto for his clones hard work, Naruto, you can also take separate missions using this method if you need extra cash, You can probably take the whole D rank mission except the Tora cat mission, never take that mission with your clones." I explained.

"If you last this weeks brutal training that I know is hard for you, I will give you a reward, yes a reward." I said as they perked up.

I trained them hard and taught Sakura the chakra exercises up to snuff, Anko already beat the fangirlism out of her system already and I often sent her to Anko who taught her many jutsu.

Sai and Naruto began to work in teamwork along with Sakura if she was there.

The experience in my dungeon simulated real life experience so their levels rose quite high.

By the end of the week, my team was already chuunin materials.

"As I promised, rewards for your hard work. For Sakura, these Rose gloves will increase your flexibility and speed." I said to Sakura as she wore it.

"Wow sensei, these gloves are awesome, I can really feel the difference." Said Sakura smiling.

"For Sai, this tanto called the moon blade, it creases agility and speed." I said as I handed Sai the blade.

"It's beautiful sensei, ohh, chakra conductive too." Sai said as he practiced some swings.

"Wow, my swinging speed increased, amazing." Said Sai smiling.

"Last but not the least, our unpredictable ninja who made this all possible, I present to you an B rank Jonin jutsu called the great clone explosion, it lets your kagebunshin clones become seal tags, I know you really need this jutsu, Sai has his multipurpose drawing technique and Sakura has been learning from Anko, with this, you can catch up, master them." I said with a smile.

"Hai!, sensei, and thank you." Said Naruto.

The next day, we properly got a D-rank mission as a team, we got the Tora mission, but thanks to the training my team had, Tora was captured in record time.

Another peaceful week passed of D rank missions, and training, Their levels now are mid chunin.

**Next Day, training ground 7**

"Alright right guys, I want to give you something, This big bottle right hear is called an elixer, it heals wounds and recovers chakra completely, the taste is also like juice and has no drawbacks, each of you will be receiving 10 bottles each, use them wisely, they are hard to find nowadays and I'm trusting you with them, Since you all agreed to have storage seals tatoo'd on your wrist, it should be easy to store." I explained.

"Now to get some high ranking missions, to the Hokage's office." I said to my team.

**Hokage's Office**

"Hello Hokage-sama, were ready for a C-rank mission." I said.

"Good, we one last C-rank mission for the way, it's a bodyguard mission." The Hokage said.

"Objection!, I want that mission." Said Kakashi as he appeared in a shunshin.

"The usual, Kakashi-san?." I said to him with a nod.

* * *

**Dun.. dun.. dun...**

**"Kakashi VS. Zed."**

**"Kakashi uses catnip."** Tora appeared making Zed growl = def -20.

**"Zed counters with bait and snatch."** Zed uses a toy rat to distract Tora and then attempted to steal Kakashi's Icha Icha book = Agi + 5

**"Kakashi's latent ability 'my precious' activated."** Kakashi was automatically guarded his Icha Icha. Special Attack guage maxed, Kakashi uses a super move.

**"Jutsu Bribe XXX."** Kakashi bribes Zed with a jutsu scroll. ding ding ding. Kakashi Succeeded.

**Kakashi Won.**

* * *

"So, what do we do now Sensei?." Asked my team.

"Hmmmm, damn, didn't think of that far ahead, hmm, Ichiraku?, my treat." I said.

"Yatta, Ramen!." Said Naruto as we left towards Ichiraku.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Zed's POV:**

**Inuzuka Zed's House.**

I decided to use what the jutsu scroll Kakashi bribed me. I did not really expect a flash of light when I opened said scroll and I passed out from it.

**Someone's House.**

"Urghhh, that was awful, huh?, where am I?." I said as I did not recognize the place I am at.

I checked my stats, everything was the same since I left the leaf village, but my name did say Zed Saotome which means I somehow switched with my parallel self again.

I checked myself over the mirror, my looks changed again to that of an asian descent, I'm a bit lithe with little muscles though and I have a ponytail.

Luckily, I did found out this parallels diary. I found out that I had a sick body when I was young and Ranma, my big brother was sent to Genma for the training trip instead of both of us, and my parallel is bullied because he chose the path of a scholar but attended Furinkaran High. I also found out that my parallel self has a job at a cafe and is independent to get an apartment of his own. My school and job schedule were written here.

Fortunately, my parallel self knows when to avoid danger and such, so no major fights so far. I decided to and take a bath and change clothes, after I finished bathing, I cooked breakfast and practiced my Kata of Goken that Gai taught me before, no need to use the Inuzuka style, that would be out of place.

I was really thankful that my stats carried over, it really helped, especially the Int and wis stat that helped me gain edetic memory and analytical mind. I memorized all the books at my school subject as a 1st year high school.

I did not really need to work as I have many resources to live a comfortable life for decades from now, but I have to keep appearances. I did hear my brother is back though.

I bet he will be dissapointed in the rumors that I'm not a martial artist, he is in for a surprise though.

**Time Skip 1 Week**

It took a while before Genma and Ranma settled in, but after that, I met Ranma at school, he became quite cocky after beating Tatewaki Kuno who was declaring his love against Akane Tendo and Ranma got caught in the crossfire. I did say hi to Ranma that evening.

"Hello, borther, I see the training went well, congratulations on getting a fiancee, I know I'm still to young for that, but I guess a marital artist's world is different." I said to Ranma who looked confused for a minute, but recognized me.

"Zed-chan, I missed you, although I'm hearing that you aren't a martial artist since your body recovered is a bit worrisome, I know, I will fix that right away and teach you the basics." Said the excited Ranma to bond with his brother.

"Nonsense, Ranma-kun, I'm sure that I'm contented with my life, after all, I do have my ways, oh look its Akane." I said to him.

"Huh, where?, hey she isn't here, what?, he disappeared, hoh, my brother has some tricks after all." Ranma a said as he chuckled.

**Tendo Household**

"Hey pops, I just met my brother." Ranma said.

"How is he, I hope he is at least healthy, I heard from Nabiki that he is sick and mostly keeps to himself." Said Genma.

"Hmm, he does have potential though, he was able to escape me with a small distraction, that alone speaks volumes about him." Said Ranma.

"He did?, great!, we must train him in the family arts." Said Genma while secretly plotting to marry Zed of to some of Ranma's fiancee.

**Furinkaran High**

"Hmm, what a fine day at school." I said as I just finished a day at school and began heading to my apartment.

"Zed-chan!." Said a voice that I heard from behind me.

"Oh no, not this again." I said as I ran in a corner but entered a dead end.

"Oh no, a dead end." I said out loud.

"Aha, you can't escape this time, your learning martial arts, it's for your own good." Said Ranma smiling.

"Kukuku, foolish brother, do you believe me to be a one trick pony?, now you see me, now you don't." I said as I vanished in shunshin surprising Ranma.

"What was that?, hmm, is my brother a magician?." Said Ranma as he went home.

**Tendo Household.**

"Boy, how did it go?, did you manage to teach him some basics?." Said Genma.

"No pops, my brother vanished in a swirl of leaves when I cornered him." Said Ranma.

"Ahahahahaha, have you gone senile boy?, he must be a magician if he can do that, your serious?, hmm, challenge him to a duel to verify his strength." Said Genma.

**The next day.**

"What's this?, a letter of challenge from Ranma Saotome?, is he crazy?, gahh, might as well go." I said as I went to the Tendo household after school.

**Tendo Household.**

I arrived at the Tendo household and was surprised at the small audience in the crowd with the Tendo family and Ryoga hibiki.

"Hmm, whats this about a duel?, you guys are crazy right?." I said to them and they sweatdropped.

In response, Ranma charged at me with rapid punches which I evaded and countered my own with my Goken.

The audience were surprised at the sudden development.

"Not a martial artists, he says, then how come your doing what your doing right now, brother is such a liar." Said Ranma smiling as we still exchange a barrage of blows.

"Kukuku, I was content hiding my skills, but you just had to ruin it, time to play dirty." I said as I substituted with Genma which resulted in them fighting.

"This is some nice tea Kasumi-chan." I said as I drinked the tea Kasumi prepared.

"Shouldn't, you be fighting?." Asked Kasumi in a deadpan voice.

"Nahh, they seem content, although Genma being turned turned into a panda and Ranma being turned into a girl is a little odd, should I cure them?, nahhh, to troublesome." I said that out loud and somehow everything stopped.

"What?." I said out loud.

"You have a cure?." Said Ranma with hope.

"Hmmm?, about curses?, hmm, yes, I do." I said.

"Please cure me." Said Ranma begging.

"Jeez, brother, no need to beg, were family, although we seem to have attracted an audience, of fine, none of this leaves here or I will just disappear." I said to them as they nodded.

**"Breath of the Archangel."** I said as a beautiful silhouette of a woman appeared.

"What is your wish." Said the ghostly figure.

"Please cure the that girl over there, I believe she has a nasty curse too." I said to the figure.

"Your wish is my command." The figure said as she blew a healing breath to Ranma and was now cured of his curse.

"It is done." The figure said as she vanished.

"I'm cured, I'm cured!." Said Ranma happily.

"What about me?." Said the Panda in a sign.

"Please, me too." Said Ryoga.

"Fine, fine." I said as I cured them both.

"Oh yeah, father, I do have a proposition for you." I said to him as he perked up.

"I heard our family poses a legendary technique called the Umisenken, I want you to teach it to me, for a price of course." I said smiling.

"How much are we talking about?." Said Genma curiously.

"100 million yen." I whispered to him.

"Deal." Said Genma.

"I just handed Genma the cash from my stash and I started my training."

**Time Skip 3 years**.

I am known now as a martial arts master beside Ranma, Genma was proud of me and he was very happy living comfortably. Umisenken is a wonderful technique, it's like stealth and teleportation rolled into one. I mastered it at level 75 and it is very much a godly technique.

I reminisced all the adventures in my sleep.

**Somewhere.**

"Hmm, what a nice nap." I said as I woke up.

"This is not my room, hmm, why am I short?." I said as saw my small hands and I went to the bathroom to verify the situation.

I stared at my reflection, I saw a different face and I was sporting white hair just like Killua from Hunter X Hunter.

I then checked my stats, it's still the same except my name now is Zoldyck Zed.

"Great, just great." I said to myself.

"Hmm, if I stay here, I will just be in for some torture resistance training, I so don't want that, I have high enough endurance skill, time to vamoose." I thought as I packed a small bag and used Umisenken and shunshin to cover the distance to the training gate where I used Umisenken again to get away.

**Sometime that day.**

"Dear, dear, Zed's gone missing." Said Kikyo.

"Hmm, I wonder if someone kidnapped him, unlikely though which means he escaped himself, quite an accomplishment if he evaded all our servants unnoticed." Said Silva.

"Yes, I'm so proud of him, but I'm still telling Illumi to look for him." Said Kikyo.

"Yes dear." replied Silva.

**Back to Zed.**

Since I got out of Kukuro mountain, I decided to see this nen personally and went to Heaven's arena which is in the region.

**Heaven's Arena.**

I finally arrived with some hitch hiking and pawning of some gold. I registered myself as Zed Zoldyck, I planned to just take my time in the floor 100's.

I did found out that I participated before and only reached floor 170 which was okay I guess.

It did not take long for me to ascend in the floor 100's and I purchased some floor 200 fights.

It was very cool watching men fights, the fight was awesome, but without Gyo, I barely knew from left and right. I so wanted to learn it, alas no teacher for me.

I exited the floor and I saw a familiar sight I have seen in the series. The clown and joker Hisoka.

A smile formed on my face and I stalked him until we went to his room using Umisenken.

"Konbanwa, Hisoka-kun." I said as I dropped my Umisenken which surprised him greatly.

"Hmm, a stalker that successfully stalked me, not bad, not bad." Said Hisoka amused.

"Mahh, mah, no need to be hostile, I'm looking for a nen teacher, but already you can tell that I'm using nen subconsciously neh?, hmmm how about I fight for you to agree, although some might say your bullying the new kid, kukuku." I said to him which made him pleased.

"My training will be hard, but you will get so much more of it, hmm, cultivating fruits with your own hands, not a bad idea." Said Hisoka while looking in ecstasy.

**Time skip 1 year.**

* * *

**Flashback:**

I was introduced with nen baptism by Hisoka and surprisingly, the controlling my aura came naturally.

Hisoka was and still is a brutal teacher, his lessons were deadly but I thrived in his lessons. I was not an S rank ninja for nothing.

Over the months, I have gotten used to teacher, his attitude is infectious if you hang around long enough and unfortunately for me, I developed my own sadistic streak.

The basic of Nen were pounded into me like ren, ten, hatsu, zetsu and the advanced were drilled to me later on like Gyo, In, En, Shu, Ken, Ko and Ryu. With my abuse of Kagebunshin, I mastered them in a degree.

I found in the water divination that I was a transmuter. I decided that since I was sporting white hair, I would go for Toshiro from bleach ability of Ice manipulation.

By the end of the year, I had a handle on my abilites, I mainly favor my ice Lancer where I shoot a barrage of large Icicles at my enemy and my blizzard attack which was debilitating. It took a harmony of conjuration and transmutation to get my techniques to work.

Hisoka meanwhile was addicted to our spars that resulted in high level fights which pleased him greatly and as a year passed, he told me that all that is left for me is to follow and expand my abilities.

I thanked Hisoka which resulted in another deadly spar with both of us laughing maniacally.

I checked my stats before I went to bed.

* * *

-Lightning Baang Lv. 92 = 92 Compressed mana balls ( lightning enhanced)

-AT field Lv 65 = an advanced version of mana shield

-Sense Lv 83

-Observe Lv 82

-Martial Arts Lv 75 = 78% Increase in physics attack

-Physical Endurace Lv 78 = 81% decrease in physical attacks

-ID create Lv 9 - Empty dungeon, Zombies, Banshee, Zombie & Banshee dungeon. Can now add Goblins, Orcs, Fairy's, Vampires, Giants and dragons. Personal Dungeon unlocked, those who are not in your party receive - 15% stats and 15% decrease in attack, speed and defense

-ID escape Lv 9 - Able to escape dungeon a easier.

-Fly Lv 57 - Fly at an very advanced pace.

-Hide energy Lv 75 - Able to hide your energy levels.

-Kagebunshin Lv 80 Sealess clone now available.

-Sealing Bind Lv 75 Advanced bindings

-Great clone explosion Lv 57

-Aestus Domus Aurea Lv 70

-Breath of Archangel Lv 55 ( high lv. can cure curses )

-Four Legs Technique Lv 35

-Beast human clone Lv 30

-Passing fang Lv 47

-Fang passing fang Lv 32

-Beast Sense Lv 45

-Chakra control Lv 75

-Chakra Strings Lv 72

-Henge Lv 50

-Kawarimi Lv 67

-Shunshin Lv 50

-Genjutsu breaking Lv 50

-Seals Lv 85

-Umisenken Lv 80

-Nen Lv 60 ( Combines all aspect of nen training )

-Nen Ice release Lv 55

* * *

Name: Zed Zoldyck

Profession: The Gamer Copycat

Level: 100

Hp: 26300

Mp: 39700

Str -285

Vit - 263

Dex - 295

Int - 397

Wis - 131

Luk - 131

**Flashback End:**

* * *

The next day, I used breath of the archangel on myself to cure my sore body, I was surprised when I discovered that there was a needle on my head with a brainwashing effect, my guess would be Illumi. With me free from Illumi's machinations, I took my time in Heaven's arena until I became a floor master.

I also formed a weird hobby to copy Magical Kaito from the anime to imitate some form of Hisoka the magician.

I really could not help it, a white tuxedo and a top hat with a cape and monocle. I could make explosive paper crane and guide them through by chakra strings. I could also substitute them all over, I do have my my floating card trick that I do with my chakra string the same with the paper crane, yeah I can also do kagebunshin on them, it's quite convenient. After my routine is second nature to me, I began to think of what to do and decided to enter the hunter's exam.

I asked my friends on the Heavens Arena for this years Hunter exam location and was surprised that it was at Dole harbor which let me guessed that I can skip to Zaban City and search for a certain restaurant. Really it was not that hard, I just followed some group and stalked them and I gained the info. Umisenken is the really the best, although I have to worry about my brother Killua, this was the time he escaped, bah, I'll worry when I get there.

I went down the elevator behind the restaurant after giving out the password. After some minutes of waiting, I'm finally at the exam site.

"Great, another magician wannabee." Said Tompa.

"Poof." a paper suddenly appeared on Tompa's mouth shutting Tompa out.

"Ahh, ah, ah, do you want my full treatment stranger-san, I could make your head explode for insulting magicians everywhere, I'm sure most of the competitors would not mind." I said as I smiled evilly which had gotten a reaction from Tompa and kneeled in front of me.

"Your in luck, I'm feeling generous today so I'll spare you, Kukuku." I said as the paper covering Tonpa's mouth vanished in a 'proof' sound.

I did cause a scene there and I seem to have gotten a reaction from the other magician in the room as a volley of nen enhanced cards where thrown at me.

Feeling quite evil, I substituted with Tonpa making him the target of the deadly attack resulting to be a very deadly blow.

"Hnn, I didn't know I wasn't the only magician in the room." I said.

I seem to succeeded in hiding Hisoka my Identity, but it did annoy him.

A little bit later, Gon's group arrived and we had gotten the start from Mr. Satotsu, the examiner and all we had to add follow him.

I was prepared this time as I brought my roller skates, quite handy.

"Neh, neh, your quite young, whats your age?." I saw Gon said to me with Killua in skates.

"I'm ten." I replied.

"Sugoi, I'm eleven too, Kill us the kid beside me is also eleven, neh, neh, whats your name." Asked Gon.

"While I am in my magician costume, you may call me Kaito, ask me my real name when I'm not wearing my magician disguise." I said to Gon.

"Aww, anyway, got any tricks?." Gon asked hopefully.

"Sure, I call this one around the world." I said as I skated at the top of the ceiling using chakra startling most participants.

"Sugoi." Said Gon.

"Impressive." Said Killua.

I skated back down to the ground after 5 minutes of skating upside down.

Gon and Killua went back to their group and I diligently followed Satotsu. After 2 hours of running, we arrived at Nume Marsh, the second part of the first exam.

A quick show of Hisoka's card show was exhibited again when the inhabitants of the Nume Marsh acted up, some doppelganger monkey. Mr. Satotsu gave Hisoka a warning and we proceeded to follow the examiner again. I of course took my skates off for this part of the exam.

I didn't really bother interfering with the plot much and followed Mr.

Satotsu closely and arrived at the second part safely.

Gon and the gang arrived later just like the original anime plot and the second part of the exam started with Menchi and Buhara, the gourmet hunters.

The first part of the second exam were to capture and roast the great stamp, a large size carnivorous pig that inhabits this forest.

Although I am somewhat a novice at it, I cleaned the pig guts and intestines. I then roasted it and passed the first part of the second exam with ease. The second part was somewhat comical as we all failed, Menchi was quite the gourmet critic and sadly, we did not do very well. Luckily for us, the chairman of the hunters association intervened and we had a second chance where Menchi brought us to get the spider eagle's nest to get some egg as our exam. I easily got my spider eagle egg.

Like in the anime, with Gon's observant nature, he noticed Buhara in his his drooling state, signalling the time to remove the eggs from the boiling water and we enjoyed a delicious meal and passed our exam.


End file.
